Sing Me Back
by MissTwilight4ever
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella escapes to LA and finds fame and fortune as a singer and model. Though what happens when Edward sees her on the TV and goes to one of her concerts? Better than sounds. Bad at summaries. OOC ExB AU Rated T
1. AN

**AN: Hey guys! I might not update that much because of this story, Win My Trust and real life. So bear with me. Here are the ages.**

**Bella- 21**

**Edward- 115**

**Alice- 98**

**Jasper- 50**

**Rosalie- 87**

**Emmett-85**

**Carlisle- 340**

**Esme- 114**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters unfortunately. :( **


	2. Chapter 1

**CLOTHES ON MY PROFILE!  
**

**Disclaimer-I dont own twilight or any of the charators  
**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my best friend and manager, Angela, squealing up the stairs.

"Get up Bella! It's your concert today!"

I'm Bella Swan, singstar. Celebrity since I was 18 and I'm now 21. I became a singer when I went to LA to escape from Forks after they...the Cullens...left. I have turned more confident since then. I'm now an international singer and model. I started modelling as soon as I went to LA.

"Come on, Bells. Quit daydreaming. I'm sending your hair and make-up team up!"

The door slammed open and there was my team, all ready to play 'Bella Barbie', their favourite game.

_6 Hours Later_

These girls gossip like old ladies, I swear. At least it was now 5:00 pm, enough time to run through the songs and get to the arena.

"Bella! Time to go!" Someone yelled.

Finally! I hopped into the limo and got taken to the stage. My hair and make up mas already done so I just had to wait in the tube that would push me up to the stage. Before I knew it, it was time to start.

"Hey LA! Are you ready!" I shouted as I emerged on stage. I was greeted by so many screams I could have turned deaf.

_"I threw a wish in the well. _

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell._

_I looked at you as it fell._

_And now your in my way._

_I trade my soul for a wish._

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss._

_I wasn't looking for this. _

_But now your in my way._

_Your stare was holding._

_Ripped sheets, skin was showing._

_Hot night, wind was blowing._

_Where you think your going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you._

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number._

_So call me maybe._

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby._

_But here's my number._

_So call me maybe._

_Hey, I just met you._

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number._

_So call me maybe._

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me._

_But here's my number._

_So call me maybe."_

I loved this. Performing. The trill of being on stage with my band. I lived for it,

_"You took your time with the call._

_I took no time with the fall._

_You gave me nothing at all._

_But still your in my way._

_I beg and borrow and steal._

_At first sight and it's real._

_I didn't know I would feel it, _

_but it's in my way._

_Your stare was holding._

_Ripped sheets, skin was showing._

_Hot night, wind was blowing._

_Where you think your going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you._

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number._

_So call me maybe._

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby._

_But here's my number._

_So call me maybe._

_Hey, I just met you._

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number._

_So call me maybe._

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me._

_But here's my number._

_So call me maybe."_

"Hey guys! How are you tonight?" Once again I was greeted by screams.

"Good to hear! So, er, this is a new song and it's quite slow and sweet and I hope you like it. It's called 'Wherever you will go'''

_"So lately, been wondering,_

_Who will be there to take my place._

_When I'm gone, you'll need love._

_To light the shadows on your face._

_If a great wave shall fall._

_It would fall upon us all._

_And between the sand and stone._

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would._

_I'll go wherever you will go. _

_Way up high or down low._

_I'll go wherever you will go. _

_And maybe i'll work out ._

_A way to make it back some day._

_To watch you, to guide you._

_Through the darkest of your days._

_If a great wave shall fall._

_It would fall upon us all._

_Well i hope there's someone out there,_

_Who can bring me back to you. _

_If i could, then i would. _

_I'll go wherever you will go. _

_Way up high or down low._

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_Run away with my heart._

_Run away with my hope._

_Run away with my love._

_I know now, just quite how._

_My life and love might still go on._

_In your heart, in your mind._

_I'll stay with you for all of time._

_If i could, then i would._

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_Way up high or down low._

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_If i could make you mine._

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_If i could turn back time._

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_I'll go wherever you will go."_

"This is a song I know you all know! My dear friend Will. is backstage doing the guy singing. This is The Time!"

Will. 

_'I've had the time of my life.  
And I've never felt this way before.  
And I swear this is true.  
And I owe it all to you.  
_

Me

_I've had the time of my life.  
And I've never felt this way before.  
And I swear this is true.  
And I owe it all to you.  
You-you-you-you-you.  
You-you-you-you-you.  
You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you._

Dirty bit.  
Dirty bit .

Will. 

_I-I came up in here to rock  
Light a fire, make it hot  
I don't wanna take no pictures  
I just wanna take some shots  
So come on, let's go  
Let's lose control  
Let's do it all night  
'Til we can't do it no mo'_

_People rockin' to the sound_  
_Turn it up and watch it pound_  
_We gon' rock it to the top_  
_Until the roof come burnin' down_  
_Yeah, it's hot in herrre_  
_The temperaturrre_  
_Has got these ladies_  
_Gettin' freakierrr_

Me

_I got freaky, freaky, baby  
I was chillin' with my ladies  
I didn't come to get bougie  
I came here to get crazy  
I was born to get wiiild  
That's my styyyle  
If you didn't know that  
Well, baby, now you know now_

_'Cause I'm!_  
_Havin'!_  
_A good! Time!_  
_With you!_  
_I'm tellin' you_

Will

_I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you  
_

Me

_I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you_

_Dirty bit_  
_Dirty bit_

Will_  
All-all these girls, they like my swagger  
They callin' me Mick Jagger  
I be rollin' like a Stone  
Jet-setter, jet-lagger  
We ain't messin' with no maggots  
Messin' with the baddest  
Chicks in the club  
Honey, what's up?_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
_Who's the baddest of them all?_  
_Yeah, it's gotta be the apl_  
_I'm the mack daddy, y'all_  
_Haters better step back_  
_Ladies (don't load your act)_  
_I'm the party application_  
_Rockin' just like that_

Me

_'Cause I'm!  
Havin'!  
A good! Time!  
With you!  
I'm tellin' you_

_I-I-I-I've had_  
_The time of my li-i-ife_  
_And I've never felt this way before-fore_  
_And I swear-wear_  
_This is tru-u-ue_  
_And I owe it all to you-ou_

_Oh, I-I-I-I've had_  
_The time of my li-i-i-ow_  
_And I've never felt this way before-fore_  
_And I swear-wear_  
_This is tru-u-ue_  
_And I owe it all to you-ou_

_I-I-I-I've had_  
_The time of my li-i-ife_  
_And I've never felt this way before-fore_  
_And I swear-wear_  
_This is tru-u-ue_  
_And I owe it all to you-ou_

_Oh, I-I-I-I've had_  
_The time of my li-i-i-ow_  
_And I've never felt this way before-fore_  
_And I swear-wear_  
_This is tru-u-ue_  
_And I owe it all to you-ou.'_

'Blah Blah Blah!' I yelled

_'Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah.  
Zip your lips like a padlock.  
And meet me in the back.  
With the jack and the jukebox._

_I don't really care where you live at._  
_Just turn around, boy, let me hit that._  
_Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat._  
_Just show me where your dick's at._

_Music starts, listen hot stuff._  
_I'm in love with this song._  
_So just hush, baby, shut up._  
_Heard enough._

_Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah._  
_Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah._  
_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah._  
_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Boy, come on, give me rock stuff._  
_Come put a little love it my glove bag._  
_I wanna dance with no pants on._  
_Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox._

_So cut to the chase kid._  
_'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is._  
_I wanna be naked and you're wasted._

_Music's up, listen hot stuff._  
_I'm in love with this song._  
_So just hush, baby, shut up._  
_Heard enough._

_Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah._  
_Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah._  
_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah._  
_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_You be delaying, you're always saying some shit._  
_You say I'm playing, I'm never laying the dick._  
_Saying blah, blah, blah 'cause I don't care who you are in this bar._  
_It only matters who I am._

_Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah._  
_Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah._  
_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah._  
_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Blah, blah, blah._  
_Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah._  
_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah._  
_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Blah, blah, blah._  
_Stop talking._  
_Stop talk, talk talking that.'_

'How you all doing? I would just like to say thank you to everyone, the guys who made this concert possible, my hair and make up team for making sure I don't look like Shrek, and all of you guys because without you I wouldn't be who I am today, I wouldn't be...me basically and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This song, especially the chorus, should be able to tell you how much you guys mean to me.' I said, getting quite emotional.

_'This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_  
_Now I'm drowning in the flood_  
_You see I've always been a fighter_  
_But without you I give up_

_I can't sing a love song_  
_Like the way it's meant to be_  
_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_  
_But baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_  
_Till the heavens burst and_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_  
_And I'll love you - Always_

_Now your pictures that you left behind_  
_Are just memories of a different life_  
_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_  
_One that made you have to say goodbye_  
_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_  
_To touch your lips, to hold you near_  
_When you say your prayers try to understand_  
_I've made mistakes, I'm just a women_

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_  
_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_  
_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_  
_To say to you till the end of time_

_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_

_If you told me to cry for you_  
_I could_  
_If you told me to die for you_  
_I would_  
_Take a look at my face_  
_There's no price I won't pay_  
_To say these words to you_

_Well, there ain't no luck_  
_In these loaded dice_  
_But baby if you give me just one more try_  
_We can pack up our old dreams_  
_And our old lives_  
_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

_And I will love you, baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_  
_Till the heavens burst and_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_  
_And I'll love you – Always'_

'And guys, you know what? It's true I will always love you!

Right this next song is about someone who left me when I was 18. So, I need two girls to come up to the stage and dance with me when I say.' Millions of hands shot up into the air. I picked a redhead and a blonde.

'Hey!' I said to the girls. 'What are your names and ages?

'I'm Kaitlin and I'm 23.' The redhead said.

'And I'm Carlie and I'm 22.'

'Great! OK, so I'm gonna need you guys to dance like your in a club with me through the instrumental. Got it? Right now just stay with the band.' I explained.

_'Now you're gone  
I realized my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Now you're gone_  
_I realized my love for you was strong_  
_And I miss you here now you're gone_  
_I keep waiting here by the phone_  
_With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_  
_Only dreaming that you're missing me_  
_I'm waiting here at home_  
_I'll be crazy now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart_  
_Without my Anna it will break apart_  
_It won't heal, it never fades away_  
_I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday_

_Are you ready?'_

'Now!' I yelled to the girls. We danced like we were in a club and if I may say so myself...we were sexy chicks!

_'Now you're gone  
I realized my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_  
_Only dreaming that you're missing me_  
_I'm waiting here at home_  
_I'll be crazy now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_  
_I realized my love for you was strong_  
_And I miss you here now you're gone_  
_I keep waiting here by the phone_  
_With your pictures hanging on the wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_  
_Only dreaming that you're missing me_  
_And I'm waiting here at home_  
_I'll be crazy now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart_  
_It won't alarm me, it will break apart_  
_It won't heal, it never fades away_  
_I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday'_

'This next song is the last one of the night,' There were loads of 'Boos!' and 'Awws'. 'I know, I know, I'm sad too. Now, this one is also a new single it came of last week and the music video is out tomorrow. Word of warning, don't watch the video unless you are over 9 years of age. Just remember that. Oh, and er, people who won the backstage passes if you ask a member of staff they'll show you where to go. This song is Womaniser. Thank you!'

_'Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you_  
_Gettin more than just re-up_  
_Baby, you_  
_Got all the puppets with their strings up_  
_Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womaniser, Woman, Womaniser_  
_You're a Womaniser, oh Womaniser oh_  
_You're a Womaniser, baby_  
_You you you are, You you you are_  
_Womaniser, Womaniser, Womaniser (Womaniser)_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_Womaniser_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womaniser_

_Daddy-O_  
_You got the swagger of champion_  
_Too bad for you_  
_You just cant find the right companion_  
_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_  
_It could be easy, who you are_  
_That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_  
_Must mistake me, you're a sucker_  
_To think that I_  
_Would be a victim not another_  
_Say it, play it how you wanna_  
_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womaniser, Woman, Womaniser_  
_You're a Womaniser, oh Womaniser oh_  
_You're a Womaniser, baby_  
_You you you are, You you you are_  
_Womaniser, Womaniser, Womaniser_  
_(Womaniser)_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_You Womaniser_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womaniser_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_  
_(Womaniser, Womaniser, Womaniser, Womaniser)_  
_It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

_Womaniser, Woman, Womaniser_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, you you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
_(Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer_  
_Oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby.'_

'Thank you all for coming and goodnight!' I yelled.

I went backstage and took myself out of the ridiculous outfit I was wearing...a mini dress and 6 inch stilettos, something my ex friend would approve on. Her name- _Alice_- I internally winced at the name. After they left me, I tried very hard to move on and forget like, _he_, said I would be able to do.

'Eek!'

My thinking was interrupted by two squealing girls. Oh great, I thought bitterly, time to Meet and Greet. I hated this part. Don't get me wrong I love seeing my fans, I just wish they weren't so...loud.

'Hey guys!' I said, putting a fake smile on my face. 'How you doing?'

'I-I-I'm fine, thank you Miss Swan.' The brunette stuttered.

'Please, call me Bella.'

'No problem! I'm Nicola Williams,' The ginger girl said. 'And this here is Kaci Stevens.'

'Nice to meet you two! Would you like me to sign anything?'

'Y-Y-Yes please Bella!' Kaci whimpered while Nicola pulled out 10 pictures of a close up of me.

'Woah! This many?' I was quite overwhelmed.

'Yes please, for our friends as well.' Said Nicola.

I signed the ten, TEN, pictures and took a photograph with the both and rushed into the limo to go home.

As I sat in bed that night, I couldn't help thinking about some interview that Angela mentioned and, of course, the Cullens. Little did I know that I would be involved in both very, very soon.

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like it! Like I said I won't be posting that often but please please please keep reading. **

**Here are the songs:**

**Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepson**

**Wherever You Will Go- Charlene Soria**

**The Time- Black Eyed Peas**

**Blah Blah Blah- Kesha**

**Always- Bon Jovi**

**Now Your Gone- Basshunter**

**Womanizer- Britney Spears**

**Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**CLOTHES ON MY PROFILE!  
**

**AN: HI guys! Sorry about not updating sooner but I've had a lot to deal with lately- no excuse really though.**

**Show Your Sorry will hopefully have its first PROPER chapter up soon! **

**Mmm…we might see a bit of EPOV next chapter….THIS CHAPTER WILL BE QUITE SHORT!**

**Hope you like it ;) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! This plot is mine but that's it!**

**Bella's POV**

'Come on, Bella! You've just been laying down there like a demented unicorn!' Angela yelled at me as I made a half-attempt to get off the bed. She finally got tired of me heaving myself up and grabbed my arms and yanked me upright.

'Angela! What the hell?!'

'Don't 'what the hell' me, young lady! You have an interview with MTV today and you WILL be ready for it!' Wow. She may be one of the kindest girls in the universe but she scares the crap out of me.

'Ok, ok, I'm up.'

'Good. I'm trusting you too do your own hair and make-up today so don't let me down.' She said briskly.

Great. Oh well, the sooner I do myself up, the sooner we'll be done. Well, maybe I was just kidding myself, but still…

**3 hours later**

'Hello and welcome to MTV!' The host said while I was waiting backstage. 'We have a special guest here for you! Please welcome the world's favourite supermodel and singer…Bella Swan!' I walked over to the host and cheers and applause echoed in the room.

'So, Bella, last night was your last concert before the b world tour! Can you tell us where you're going?' The host asked with a smile.

'Yeah. Um. I'm starting off in New Zealand, then moving to Australia. Next it's Indonesia, India, and Asia. Then, I'm performing in Edinburgh, then London, which is the capital of England, then Madrid, Paris and Rome. Then some places in Africa moving towards South Africa. Then, Portugal, Argentina, Mexico and basically just South America. Then, New York, LA, Texas, Hollywood, you know…the big places. Them I'm performing in Seattle and staying there for a week because it's near where my dad lives in Forks and that's where I used to live. Afterwards its Canada and then ending in Alaska.' Wow. That list wasn't as long as when I was saying it in my head.

'That's quite a list there!' The host said with a smile. 'So, bella, in your music videos, have you ever sung live? I mean, when filming the video did you ever sing on the spot or just in the studio?' Still with that stupid, annoying, so fake smile on her face.

'Uh, yeah. Once. I was still in Forks and my boyfriend had just left me after my 18th birthday, as you know, and my best friend Jacob, well, he wanted to be more than just friends. Just before shooting I told him to meet me on the beach, which was where we were gonna shoot the video but he didn't know that. And when I was singing the lyrics to him, I meant what I said in them and when I said goodbye to him at the end…that was me saying goodbye to him in real life. I think if you look at the video and look into my eyes you could tell I wasn't just acting. I never saw him again.'

'Oh, I think we know what song that is. Mind if we play a bit?' She asked.

'No, of course not.'

'_You know I'm not one to break promises._

_I don't want to hurt you, but I need to breathe._

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend._

_But there's something inside that I need to release._

_Which way is right, which way is wrong._

_How do I say that I need to move on._

_You know we're headed separate ways._  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you._ _There's nothing I can really say._

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more._

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you._

_So I'll be on my way.'_

'Well, there you have it, folks! Bella says goodbye to her best friend the only way known to the heart…song.'

How the hell can she say that with a smile on her face? How would she like it if I told her husband that she was cheating on him with Justin Bieber? And that other statement, I bet she never even read the lyrics to that song! How dare she even judge me!

I wasn't usually this grouchy but this idiot was getting me pissed off at her fake smiles and hidden snide comments. Of course, my anger was only on the inside as I kept a smile on my face. Do it for the fans, Bella. I thought to myself. Do it for them.

'Bella. You are now one of, if not the, most popular girl on the planet. What's it like?' The host said with a fake intrigued look on her face.

' Its cool but it can all get to you, the paps, the rush, the fame…actually I have a song that nobody has ever heard before.' I admitted. 'Do you guys wanna hear it?' I yelled to the audience. All I could hear was a big collective shout of 'YES!'

_'__Don't get me wrong, I love who I am._

_I don't want to be ungrateful, it probably sounds strange._

_I really love the role I play__ ._

_The songs I sing, but with all the fame__  
__The things that seem so simple_

_Are suddenly so far out of reach_

_Wish that they could see that underneath._

_I'm just an ordinary girl__  
__Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored_

_I feel happy, I get silly_

_I choke on my own words__  
__I make wishes, I have dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything could happen in this world_

_For an ordinary girl__  
__Like you, like me_

_For an ordinary girl_

_Like you, like me_

_How are you? _

_Hello, goodbye_

_One day here, one day there, and again it's time to go_

_Ms. Popular, always on the roll_

_Put my best foot forward, gotta get on with the show__  
__Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine_

_Everywhere I arrive, I get high-fives_

_They pay me larger than life_

_I'm just an ordinary girl__  
__Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored_

_I feel happy, I get silly_

_I choke on my own words__  
__I make wishes, I have dreams_

_And I still want to believe __Anything could happen in this world_

_For an ordinary girl__  
__So give it everything __Or nothing at all_

_Get back on your feet __When you stumble and fall__  
__A little luck can go a long way __So don't you worry 'bout what people say __Who knows where the wind may blow_

_For an ordinary girl__  
__I'm just an ordinary girl__  
__Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored __I feel happy, I get silly __I choke on my own words__  
__I make wishes, I have dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything could happen in this world_

_For an ordinary girl__  
__Like you, like me_

_For an ordinary girl_

_Like you, like me_

_For an ordinary girl_

_Like me, like you__'_

'Wow. How was that, folks!' She said to the audience who responded with cheers. 'So, Bella, we hope to see you at your first worldwide performance in New Zealand! MISS BELLA SWAN EVERYBODY!' She yelled as I walked off the stage.

Thank god its finally over. I don't think I could stand another minute with that poxy queen.

'That was amazing, Bella!' Angela said 'It feels like only yesterday when I first heard you sing!' She fake sobs and sniffles. Her comment takes me back.

_**Flashback**_

_I was just sitting there, staring out of the window. '__**He left me! Edward, he left me.' **__Then, I heard a noise. It was music. A song, Heatwave by Wiley, came on the radio. I started dancing thinking __**'why not?' **__and by the song ended and I had finished dancing and singing, I realised that I'd smiled all the way through and didn't trip up once._

_The next day, I sung and danced in front of my friends, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and they all said that I was amazing. '__**I love singing' **__I thought to myself. __**'and I'm never gonna stop!'**_

_**End of flashback**_

And that's how I came to what I am today. Suddenly, I felt a strange shiver come over me, as if I was being watched. I turned around to see no one except the rear of a silver car that looked very, very familiar.


	4. SORRY!

**Hiiii! Sorry, this isn't a chapter.**

**Cue wails.**

**I just wanted to say that my stories are being put on hold for now. I have too much going on right now! GSCE's, homework, and my computer is broken! I will continue soon, don't worry, but for now the stories won't progress until later on! Sorry, but no one reviews and I feel that no one really likes the stories. And, like I said, its getting harder and harder to update.**

**These stories are ****NOT**** for adoption BTW! They are just on hold.**

**I love you guys and I'll update ASAP!**


	5. STOPPED!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

Hey guys, I'm sorry but I have decided to stop writing on Fanfiction. I'm just not as into it as I was before so...yeah! If you would like to adopt my stories and make it your own i would appriciate it if you messaged or commented on the story that you want.

I have a Wattpad account which is kind of like Fanfiction. My Wattpad account is MariaLovesTMB so read my in-progress story! It's about my fav band, The Midnight Beast.

Sorry and thank you and, like I said, comment or message if you want a story!

For the last time, ~MissTwilight4ever


End file.
